Simon's Diary
by TheMiniatureMenace
Summary: The collected thoughts of Simon Petrikov during the Mushroom War; documenting his discovery of the crown, his descent into madness, and onward.
1. A Man Named Simon Petrikov

**December 25th, 1988**

I insist this is not a "diary".

**Simon's Log: Entry 1 (Official) December 26th, 1988**

Betty and I had a wonderful Christmas. We got each other books again. I can't help but laugh we have so many books already. Sometimes I tell her we should quit the jobs we have now and open up a library. But I never expected to receive a _journal_. She tells me it's so I can write down all of my "Antiquarian Adventures". Yeah, hah. She never fails to get a laugh out of me..I love her. I truly do. It's a shame that I have to leave on business in a few days. No point dwelling on it though. We spent the rest of our Christmas by the fire drinking hot cocoa. You are never too old for hot cocoa.

**December 31st, 1988**

Today I leave for Scandinavian shores. I am told there is a man in ownership of a rare artifact. One of such importance that it requires I go there in person to purchase it. They tell me it's a crown. A crown of unknown origin that cannot be traced to any known civilization. Can you imagine it? A crown once belonging to some ancient king or queen from a place yet undiscovered by man! I could contribute so much to human history just by bringing this to light! My peers think I'm crazy to pursue such a wild goose chase. They say I will be wasting my time-that it will be the Enchiridion incident all over again. But I have a gut feeling on this. My father always told me to trust my instincts. "The most important organ in the body is the gut!" he would always say. This crown is special. I know it. I can practically feel it calling my name. So as I sit within this vessel, the waves threatening to expel my lunch from my body, all I can think of is you Betty. You and what this find will do for us. One week is all that stands between us and a bright future. I miss her already.

**January 4th, 1989**

I can't stop looking at it. I admit, there were times on this trip where I began to doubt myself but here it is! This is no fool's gold, and those gemstones! Rubies maybe? So much to go over. I haven't felt butterflies like this since the day I proposed! I can't believe the old man that sold it was so enthusiastic to do so. You would not believe where he had this; the find of the century and he had it locked away in his basement. He spoke of it like it was cursed or something. He wouldn't even touch it, I had to lug the entire safe with me. If he could only see what his superstition was holding back! Funny thing, the whole town was like that actually. Like something out of a horror novel. Betty will get a kick out of this I just know it. The ferry for home sets sail tomorrow, I just hope the snow doesn't set us back.

**January 6th, 1989**

I couldn't sleep so I thought I would write. According to my watch it is 3:44 AM and my body seems none the wiser. The ship should reach home in another day or so in good fortune. My mind has been racing ever since I obtained the crown. There is so much to do once I get home. I need to take this to a jeweler to identify the gemstones. I need to show this to museums, collectors, news stations, everyone! I just need to get this out there. I must be prepared too. I could be all over the news I mustn't appear a fool! Not again. The news could use a story like this. Not to sound arrogant of course, but the news always has such an air of worry and depression surrounding it. Nothing but horror stories and war statistics. Talking like Armageddon is at our doorstep and then telling us to remain calm. If they really want us to remain calm, why not a little distraction? Why not a fairy tale come true of an ancient kingdom with an ancient king? I think that would be nice.

Oh I can't wait to see my princess. She has never given up on me, and soon I will be able to give her anything under the sun. When everyone else doubted me, when _I_ doubted me, she never did. She has always been by my side. Should you ever decide to be a sneaky little ninja and read this, know that I do all of this for you. I will be home soon. I love you.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying my first fic! If you have any advice on how to better my writing or my format, I would be glad to hear it. Hopefully I will have more chapters up in the near future.**


	2. Experiments

**Simon's Log: Entry 2. January 8th, 1989**

I...I don't know what happened! Betty's gone! She left after-..I think it's the crown. It has to be. I have underestimated it. I didn't have the respect for it, and now I have paid a terrible price! Whatever this is, wherever it originated from, it is like nothing I've ever seen. This is too important to leave unattended, but it may be far too dangerous to take anywhere else. I can't take this to any news station. I don't think I would be able to anyway. The first thing I was greeted with upon returning home was a group of soldiers telling me Martial Law was going into effect. Had I gotten here a day or two later they wouldn't have let me into the stinking country. People are getting scared. The fighting grows closer to our boarders every day. Oh god I hope Betty is okay in all of this. She said she would be with her mother...and that I should not try to seek her out. _"Never come near me again"_. I have never seen her look that way. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

**January 9th, 1989**

If I am to understand what I did to Betty, I must understand the crown itself. For this purpose I have started a video journal in addition to the written one. In the instance that someone should find one and not the other, I will leave a transcript of the video entries here. The transcript for the first entry is as follows:

"_Hello. My name is Simon Petrikov. I am recording this tape so people will know my story. I was studying to be an antiquarian of ancient artifacts. Now I never believed in the supernatural stuff myself; just had a fascination with superstitions, but everything changed when I came into contact with this item. After purchasing this crown from an old dockworker in northern Scandinavia, I brought it home and excitedly showed my fiance Betty. I jokingly put it on my head just for a laugh or something, and that's when it started. The visions-I fought with them, shouted at them until I realized IT WASN'T REAL IT WAS THE CROWN! I quickly took it off and saw my fiance in front of me. Looking at me with such contempt. What had I said? What had I done when I wore this crown? All I know is I never saw Betty again. I will continue to study the effects of the crown, and monitor any changes of my mental state. Perhaps I can unravel its mystery. I will provide updates on my progress as time goes along. Until then, this is Simon Petrikov signing off."_

There has been a dull ringing in my ears ever since the night of the incident. I should imagine that this is normal, and will subside in a matter of days. However I cannot wait that long. The longer I wait the longer this mystery lingers. I need to understand it so that it does not become a danger to anyone else. Tonight I will once again wear the crown. I have decided upon a time limit of fifteen minutes. I do not fully understand its effects, who knows what prolonged exposure could do? It took mere seconds for the visions to occur the first time, I do not know what will happen in mere minutes. But I am not afraid. There is no one around for me to hurt this time. Wish me luck.

**January 13th, 1989**

I awoke today to much confusion and a severe headache. The throbbing in my head has ceased, so I believe I will be able to recap the event with little issue. On the night of the 9th, just as I said, I wore the crown for an intended fifteen minutes. I do not know if such time was met. I sat at my desk with the crown in front of me, and upon starting the timer, placed the said crown onto my head. For the span of a minute there was nothing. I was confused. Frightened even. If the crown produced no visions, what caused me to lash out at Betty? It was then the phantoms arrived. Slowly at first, peering from behind the desk and out of the shelves. Hallucinations both bizarre and unusual. Almost childlike. This was unlike the first experience. They came in such numbers and intensity the first time.

I tried to make contact with them. No response. I do not know if they heard me, or if what I was even speaking to was a real entity or not. Another minute had passed, and then the whispers began. The kind so quiet and so far in the distance that you strain to hear them. I placed as much effort as I could into making out the sounds, but I regret to report that I could not decipher one word of it at that time. I looked back to the timer but one of the creatures was obscuring it with it's body. A weird, green blob of a thing. I'm ashamed to admit it but, I began to panic. A sudden sense of fright overtook me. I swatted at it but my hand went through it like it wasn't there! It had to be! I SAW IT!

More visions began to seep from the walls. So many of them. Like some hideous infestation. They plastered the walls and began spreading to the floor. I feared they would consume me. But of course! They are merely visions. I shut my eyes tight, trying to find a moment's peace but the voices! The voices had been growing and I failed to notice them until they became undeniable! Where they were once distant and indiscernible, they now became as clear as this journal in front of me. They spoke of ice and frost and power and snow. Over and over again simultaneously! A thousand words at once accompanied by sounds of howling-no-SHRIEKING winds that threatened to rupture my very ear drums. I held my hands over my ears oh god I tried to blot out the sound but it WOULD. NOT. SUBSIDE. It was as if the sound came from a place within me. How is that possible? I rose from my chair and made the mistake of opening my eyes. My god. The visions were everywhere. In the air, on the ground, on the walls, _on my body_! It felt like they were mocking me with their unyielding presence. My vision blurred as the room started spinning. I lost my balance and fell backwards onto the floor. All I could do was clutch my ears as I fell. I..I just wanted the madness to end! That's when I blacked out.

I just woke up earlier today. I'm not sure when exactly. Sometime in the late morning. The voices and visions were gone (thank heavens), and the crown lay askew several feet from where I awoke. I was unconscious for almost four days..and my body reacts as if it never happened. I am not hungry nor thirsty. I have not needed use of the restroom. I have no desire to do anything my body would need after being out for so long. The only noticeable difference is that I think I have grown paler. Whether that is from lack of food or of some cold I am catching, I am not yet sure. It isn't too horrible. I am naturally tan, now it is just less so. That night was horrid. I have never had my senses assaulted like that before. This crown could have easily ended my life right there had I not lost consciousness. It was a traumatic experience that I will never forget.

But do not think that means I am giving up.

**January 14th, 1989**

The dangers of this crown are ever-present in my mind now. This artifact and the psychological damage it could cause is potentially catastrophic. I risk my very being just studying it. But what am I to tell others if someone should find it? "Don't wear it or it could turn your brain into mushy peas?" People just like I once was would dismiss my words as superstition. What I need is proof. Proof of the crown's power. So I can prove that power to the world! To warn them of it's danger I mean.

However the crown is not the only thing on my mind. Things outside have gotten worse since my blackout. I attempted to go get groceries, because although I am not hungry, I would be a fool to allow myself to become malnourished. Before I could even make it to my car I was stopped by yet another group of soldiers. These guys are everywhere now. They said, well, let's not be coy, they _ordered _civilians to stay indoors, and that food rations would be left on our porches. Remember how I said they acted like Armageddon was at our doorstep? Apparently Armageddon is some stale bread and a ham sandwich. They said it was for our safety. Is it really that bad out there? They didn't talk much on the news about it, finally. Yet all that makes me is worried. I find myself putting my life on the line studying the crown, yet I could be dead anyway in a few weeks by god knows what.

I suppose whatever happens, it is out of my control. If the military has such a tight grip on it's townsfolk then surely they must have Betty in a safe location. Maybe we will all be placed into a civilian shelter and I might cross paths with her. Hah, here I am daydreaming again. There is so much work to still be done. While I have not given up, I am going to give myself one more day yet before putting on the crown. I will be more prepared. In all the chaos of the last experiment I did not think once to remove the crown. I was too panicked. Not this time. The visions and voices seem to be linked to me only when I wear the crown. When things become too hectic all I must do is remove the crown to resolve the issue. I will control the madness. I won't let it control me. But first-ham sandwich!

**January 15th, 1989**

I am somewhat relieved to be able to wrtie in my journal today. To any who read this you may take this as a sign that this experiment went better than the last. Yet I cannot help but be perplexed by these experiments. Every time I wear the crown the experience is different from the last. The previous time it displayed violent effects. But this time? Almost nothing. Almost is an important word here. I once again sat at my desk, more than prepared to chuck this piece of tin halfway across my study. I thought perhaps I could control the whispers and mirages. That if they are creations of my mind, all I must do is will them away. However, this time there were no visions. Not a single blob, worm, nothing of the sort! I awaited the voices, but again nothing had manifested! Why? I wore the crown for a half hour before I gave up. That is when a change occurred. I removed the crown, and within seconds I heard the faint sounds of the wind. Whispers in the distance. I was confused, I ran my hands through my hair and indeed I was no longer wearing the crown. The thing that concerns me the most? _I still hear them._

* * *

**A/N: Alright everybody hope you were pleased with the next set of entries. Once again, and I hate to sound like a broken record but let me know what you think! Any advice helps when I'm taking my first steps fic writing.**


	3. Voices

**Simons's Log: Entry 3. January 16th, 1989**

The whispers continue without respite. This unnerves me deeply. Despite this I was able to sleep last night. They were so barely audible that the raindrops hitting my roof was enough to drown out what little sound there was. Though I fear they have become more distinct upon waking. Like the sensation of waking to a song that plays on a loop in your mind. Once again I can make out words like "frost" and "cold". Such a bizarre fascination with snow. Maybe it is reacting to the weather outside. It's been growing especially colder the past week. I find myself cranking the heat up every day now. I almost feel sorry for the soldiers that patrol up and down our streets. It's the same few people too. Everyone else must be out fighting. Were it not for my studies I imagine I would start to become stir crazy at this point. I wonder how the neighbors are doing.

**January 17th, 1989**

I did not sleep as well last night. The voices kept me up. They continue to ascend in volume and clarity. Even now I find it difficult to concentrate on writing while it speaks to me at such a constant pace, and I do mean constant. It doesn't need to breath, it's nothing but word after word after word. Ugh! I am getting a headache. I don't understand this. I haven't worn the crown since two nights ago. It's as if I removed the crown, but it left something with me. Like a fingerprint upon my mind. I try to talk back to it, but again I get no response. If this is from my own brain brought on by the crown, why would it talk with such fervor about ice and snow? Why would my psyche have a fixation on such things? I try to come up with answers but I simply can't think right now. I'm just going to watch some television and hope this headache goes away. The answers will find me.

**January 18th, 1989**

No sleep. At all. My eyes are heavy but I said I will not give up, and I mean that. The voices-gah I wish they would be silent! The voices are now at level of common talking. I could go and talk to someone and their voice would be just as loud. I long for the whispers again. That I could tolerate. This..a constant barrage of words at full volume. I tossed and turned for what felt like hours before I gave up. The headache didn't go away either. If anything it just got worse. Every time I feel like I'm at my worst I am proven wrong. Did I mention I've grown even paler? At first I thought it may have had something to do with the season and the lack of sunshine, but this is far too pale. I practically have Betty's complexion now...I'm writing this entry so slowly. Between the headache and the accursed voices it's hard to focus on anything at all. I'm so worn down at this point I can't even think what to do. I just need to sleep first. I will dedicate today to that. Eventually I will just pass out, right? I will update again once I have had a good chance to rest.

**January 20th, 1989**

_**OH GOD I JUST WANT TO SLEEP. MAKE THEM STOP PLEASE.**_

_ᶦᵗ ᵏᶰᵒʷˢ ᵐʸ ᶰᵃᵐᵉ_

**January 25th, 1989**

The long awaited update! I finally found the solution I was looking for. Somehow, in my stupor I was in the last week, I stumbled upon my answer. I knew it would come to me! I was almost afraid to do it at first but I was left little option. It turns out, wearing the crown silences the voices! At least for now. But that is all that matters. I could sleep, and sleep I did! I can't believe I lost track of time like I did though. It's been what a week since my last entry? I just got so caught up in the peace that finally found me. The peace that the crown has given me. I'm wearing it now! I took it off once or twice but the voices came back in full force and I will have none of that. Sure, there are visions here and there. But it is nowhere near what it was. The crown isn't hostile anymore! It's friendly. I'm thankful. Today is a day for celebration. I think I will sit down and read a good book. Or watch paint dry. Something of that nature.

**January 26th, 1989**

What on Earth was I thinking? This crown is by far no gift. Yet there I was praising it. Good god I even scribbled something like a madman in here several nights back. This crown is indeed hostile. I didn't see in what way until now. Think about it. The intense assaults on my psyche? The way it forces my dependency on the crown? It doesn't want to kill me, it wants to _control _me. To what end I don't yet know. There doesn't seem to be any reason why. It's like..Shazow! A parasite. The crown is a parasite, and I am it's host. I hate that I must still wear it. I am no fool. I realize the danger I place myself in by wearing the crown. I tried taking it off, I really did. I just..can't deal with the voices. At that rate it would only be a matter of days before I pass the brink of insanity. Heck, I almost did. I don't wish to act that way again. However my spirit remains strong, even with the threat of insanity looming above me. My determination will not be taken away so easily. Not after the breakthrough I had today.

P.S. Betty always laughed when I said Shazow. What Einstein can have his Eureka but I can't have my Shazow?

**January 27th, 1989**

The first day I have felt inspired in awhile. Allow me to recap my findings today. First I brought in the next box of rations that was left on my doorstep. This time it was a half-opened Hot Pocket and four grapes..

Seriously?

Anyway, after I took in the rations I began a physical evaluation of my person. It is disturbing, but curious. My skin is no longer pale, it is GRAY. Sickly looking but it does not feel so. My temperature has lowered to a level where it should not be without feeling ill effects. 34° Celsius. I don't feel cold to the touch, yet I don't have anyone else to confirm that I am not. This is what I know so far: I know that the crown wants control over my body. It is a parasite that forces it's host into wearing it so that it may gain further access to my brain. Perhaps it even feeds off of me in some way. I believe the physical effects I'm currently experiencing are direct responses from my prolonged exposure to the crown. This just seems to be another step in its cruel process. I won't say I'm not worried, but I learn more and more about the crown everyday now. The only thing I can do, the only chance I have, is to continue studying it. Only through this can I find a way to stop it.

**January 28th, 1989**

A few things happened today. New developments in the war and in my studies. I was awoken from my slumber by pounding at the door. I was very satisfied to discover that this had not manifested from my own brain, but was indeed a real person. It was that soldier again. The one that keeps giving me his leftovers and calling them "rations". He looked as if he was about to grab me but he froze. His look confused me, but then I remember my appearance. Somehow, it's easy to forget that I look like a plague victim who hasn't had a decent haircut in over a month. Wearing a crown no less. He regains his composure and tells me that an emergency draft is going on, and that any man who can hold a gun is being sent to war. I looked over his shoulder and I see what little fathers that weren't fighting already be taken from their families. I thought to protest, but what could I do? There was no stopping them. I did the only thing I could: play up my appearance. I coughed and wheezed. While giving my most congested voice, I demanded to join the draft! "Please good sir! *cough* Yuh-You have to *cough cough* let me fight the good *coughing fit*" The look on his face was priceless. He was _so_ grossed out. I managed not to laugh and he said that I was "unfit for service" and left. Boy did I dodge a bullet. Literally. Though..a thought remains with me. I feel guilty. What kind of coward am I to stand there and watch them separate more families? Surely my studies on the crown are important to all mankind though! I couldn't just risk myself and let all my work be for nothing right? There was nothing I could've done anyways. I would have been shot before I even came close to saving any of them. So then, why do I feel so bad about it?

That isn't all. Up until now, the voices and visions I have been experiencing were like two different entities. The visions recently just flop about, they are rather harmless once you get use to them. The voices that had been the bane of my existence have ceased for days now. But today it was the visions that made contact with me. They spoke to me. The random words that had once held no meaning on their own were now being weaved into sentences. As usual, they would still not respond to my voice. I suppose their intent was to send a message, not receive any. They spoke of unlocking the ultimate power through the snow. That is all they would say. They persisted for nearly an hour and I began to fear that history might repeat itself, and I would be hearing this for days. Without thinking I took off the crown and the loud bombardment of voices were gone! Though the visions maintained, and they continued on with their promises of power. It seems I have reached a point where it does not matter if I wear the crown. I would continue further but, it's becoming difficult to write when the visions block most of the journal. Oh well. At least I'm not wearing the blasted thing now.

**January 31st, 1989**

I believe at this point another video entry is in order. Once again, I shall leave a copy of the transcript here. It is the following:

_"My studies of the crown have been nonstop from the day I first wore it. I have reached the conclusion that the crown is sentient, and that it's intent is far beyond sinister. It acts as a parasite of sorts, and uses psychological attacks on the brain in what I sincerely believe is an attempt to gain control of my mind. This can be traced back all the way to my first physical interaction with the crown, which took place on the 8th of January. Since then, I now see the visions always whether or not I wear the crown. They tell me the secrets. The secrets of the ice and snow. That the power of the crown will save me with it's frost! I don't yet know what this means. As you can see my skin is beginning to turn blue. My body temperature has been lowering at a supernatural rate, to what is now about 30_° _Celsius. I don't know when it will end. _

_I'm really scared."_

Making this entry has made me realize how far my condition has worsened. I should simply not be alive. While my theory stands on the crown's intent, I have no idea why it must do these things to my body. It just seems to be obsessed with the ice! Though I don't see what use I will be when my blood begins to freeze..I shudder at the thought. I know I must be brave. If I give into fear the crown wins. It's just..difficult. It's been snowing heavily for days now. I look out my window and all I can see are the thick clouds blotting out the sun, like a shroud cast under the sky. I have no idea when it will clear. I have no idea _if _it will clear. All I can do is wait.


End file.
